The present invention relates to an additive lamp housing for optical printing. More particularly, the invention relates to an additive lamp housing suited for optically printing movie films in color.
An additive lamp housing of known type is shown in FIG. 1. In this lamp housing, although only one lamp is required as a source of light, a complicated optical system must be incorporated in the lamp housing and very strict precision must be maintained. Furthermore, since the light is polarized and is reflected by dichroic mirrors and cold mirrors, the irregularly reflected light results in color shading on the printed surface. Also, since the light rays or beams are dimmed by light valves, color shading develops between the central portion and the peripheral portion of the printed picture.